You Make me Sick!
by Atlasflame
Summary: Greek Mythology it's about Apollo who is the sun god and they are in their teen age and their's a rumor of another sun god so Apollo is Afraid Zeus might replace him. And if you want to find out more then read it D also it's Apollo also having love affairs with Ares, Hermes and Helios


It a normal thing to be normal but it's a great thing to be extraordinary unique and it takes pride in one to be extraordinary when there's one unique person in the world.  
A young man named Apollo lived in Olympus; young in his teen years, a bit muscle since he's a master archer giving him a fine beautiful body for a god having a slim figure, ruby color eyes and golden sunshine red color hair that looked like flames curls each one placed perfectly on his head wearing his a Chiton lower part reaching his upper knee and having a clothing robe wrapped around his neck like a scarf smooth like silk and a quiver strapped gently on his chest and placed perfectly on his back to reach his arrows wearing sandals with a sun symbol on his ankle skipping to a tune when all of sudden Ares another fellow god tripped him,  
"damn, Apollo your such a loser for skipping around like prancing Pegasus" Ares teased Apollo who fell face down, Ares a athletic a bit muscular body, youthful, strong and extremely handsome like Apollo, had black coal hair color and brown with red iris color eyes and wore a robe like a Chiamys or Chlamys and the bottom of Chiton like Apollo.  
As open his legs between Ares's and once they separated it left Ares open where leaving Ares valuable to be kicked which Apollo kicked Ares in the middle and made him crouch in pain,

"and you sir for opening your legs to early" Apollo teased made a comment that Ares was having intercourse with Aphrodite,  
"you were playing dirty" Ares said trying to ignored the pain between his legs,

"says the one that tripped me" Apollo got up as Ares punched Apollo in the stomach,

"says the one who saw the future and lied",  
"says the brute that always has nothing better to do" Apollo shot back with his quick tongue since it's was true that Ares didn't anything to do at the moment,

"not true I have to take care of mister drools a lot since Athena won't talk to me that smart-ass bitch with her stupid brilliant ideas of war, also since Dionysus might even be to drunk to even take care of himself and my mother wants to kill the brat" Ares said as Apollo sighed in irritation,

"oh that well I get you now and I completely understand I can't believe Zeus told us to take of his offspring" Apollo said with a sound of irritation in his voice when all of sudden Hermes pulled Apollo's Chiton down laughing innocently looking at Apollo who was naked and wearing only the scarf silk on his beautiful neck then he gasped in irritation and annoying,

"argh you little-",  
"be honest you're the god of honestly" Ares said  
"bastard" Apollo ended his sentence Hermes placed the Chiton in his mouth,

"don't place it in your mouth and don't drool on it!" Apollo raised his voice kneeling to carry Hermes in his arms and to take the cloth since Apollo is butt naked,

"wow I never since you raise your voice" Ares said not shock at all when all of sudden Hermes started to cry because Apollo yanked it from his grip,  
"no crying- no, no tears from a theft like you will make me change my mind" Apollo said,  
"you do realize you're a sucker for kids who cry right?" Ares said shifting his shield on his back and placing his sword on a holder that shield had to place a sword to carry Hermes as Apollo placed his Chiton on back,  
"you know brother I have a plan",

"let's do it" Apollo said as Ares carried Hermes under his arm as if he was a helmet and they both went to Apollo's room.  
Ares brought a old wore out robe and undress Hermes replacing his clothes with his old one as Apollo heated the cloth to burn Hermes clothes as Apollo placed a floating jelly like water bowl and dipped his hands and made a Mohawk brushing Hermes hair up and back,

"so?" Ares ask Apollo both of them looking at Hermes standing next to each other,  
"eh it looks better than before",  
"I don't usually agree but nice idea with the hair vogue" Ares said,  
"it's a exquisite master piece like sticks and stone anything carved in stone is a beautiful art unlike sticks that fall in a pitiful way but this child was bless with the best if I say; oh yes indeed it was truly need!" Apollo said sounded like a quick poem or at least he tried to make it rhyme so it can be one,

"your so full of shit Apollo" Ares said in serious voice and then they started to crack up in laughter and Hermes just looked at them frowned and then looked confused as if he didn't knew what the meant,

"you know I really hate father in my opinion but he is my father" Ares said honest to Apollo who set Hermes on the ground,  
"well like a normal respond I would give 'he's our father and should be respected' but" Apollo said hold his other words,  
"honestly god" Ares added,

"he's a heat dog and a ridicule to me" as Apollo lower his voice, "you know that he transformed into me to rape some one" as Ares tried to looked surprise,  
"when?" he ask,  
"well it won't happen until a few years" Apollo rolled his eyes,

"I really don't care what happens but mother is going to get mad",  
"as long we don't tell her it won't hurt her" Apollo said then crossed his arms and frown at Ares,  
"not to mention it but I have a bone to pick with you" Apollo added as Ares raise his brow,

"what is it Apollon?" he ask and knew if it was verbal fight he wanted to win no matter what so he looked convince,  
"you might be god of war but you can't never arrival me in charioteer and archery" he said bold and direct,  
"look Apollon-",  
"Apollo" Apollo corrected Ares

"there no one in existence that can match my skills and just because you fly around the earth and have send plagues with you arrows and you have been able to hone your aiming and shooting doesn't mean your- is that an arrow in his hand?" Ares glance to the side of Apollo to see Hermes with one of Apollo's new arrows he was going to improve and use to practice,  
"oh my god" Apollo said sarcastically and trying to create a shock expression since he didn't care,

"why do you have those lying around?!" Ares yelled at him as Apollo pressed his hand on his ears,  
"its my room you know" Apollo said back as Hermes was going to place it in his mouth,

"please tell me those are poison-less" Ares ask Apollo with a serious face which Apollo chuckled weakly and Ares felt they were as Apollo fidgeted for a bit,  
"they are new and improved poison which can numb the body, lose senses of touch, leaves the nerves intact and makes the brain go fuzzy?" Apollo said with a smile as Ares sighed with a groan,  
"great I was hoping it was the one that paralyze the body and kills the person in 30 seconds" Ares raise his voice,  
"that sounds cool through" Apollo added,

"hey, hey, hey put that down!" Ares command,  
"sit boy, play dead!" Apollo yelled,  
"He'll be dead before you know it!" Ares and Apollo walking towards Hermes snatching the arrow from Hermes grip and Ares tuck Hermes under his arm,

"you know I feel that we should let the brat play alone and with my arrows as we go to drink some wine" Apollo said wanting to stick the arrow into Hermes mouth who open it so cute and innocent,

"hey if father finds out who knows what he might do" Ares said first time thinking before acting,  
"you know for once I think your right",

"damn straight" Apollo said then flinch when he heard his father or most likely their father angry at them both for messing around with Hermes who cooed trying to appeal to Zeus,

"do you have something to say?" Zeus said as Apollo knew he was in trouble,

"I rather not say nothing that might make things worse" Apollo said swear that he heard thunder on the background and called Athena to take care of Hermes for a while since Hera didn't allow Zeus to touch none of his sons or daughters only those that are her daughter and son they both had together and she came to pick Hermes, "trouble again Ares?" she said sounding like snob trying to rub it in since it's usually Ares who gets in trouble,

"shut up you insane old woman crime against nature" Ares said "you make me sick to my stomach and make me Puke!",  
"hey that can be a poem- Puke" Apollo said as Athena wanted to turn them into tadpoles to feed them to the crows but father is there to handle the problem,

"Apollo Ares I'm not done with you" Zeus said as Athena scoffed and walked away wanted to stay to see Ares scold because he thinks he's better than her,  
"you make me sick to my stomach and when I think of you I puke- belch!" Ares wanted to make puking noises and Apollo thought it was cool rhythm but was distracted by Zeus who kept talking.


End file.
